We Aren't Romeo and Juliet
by Sage Dans Les Lys
Summary: He may share the same name and love a girl, but Romeo isn't the same as the fictional character. She may love a boy, but Wendy isn't the same as Juliet.
1. Chapter 1

**~We Aren't Romeo and Juliet~**

**Chapter 1**

Romeo woke up in a room he didn't know with a weight on his hand. Propping himself up with his elbows, he looked to his right and blushed. Sleeping with a cheek pressed against his hand, was none other than Wendy Marvell. The boy tried to raise his other hand to brush her bangs from her eyes, but stopped when he caught sight of the thick bandages wrapped around it. Staring at it curiously, Romeo became aware of a pressure around his torso and various places on his body.

Slowly, memories about what landed him bruised and bandaged came to him. Romeo was sitting next to Wendy in a back corner of Fairy Tail, chatting about something, with Charlie sipping tea quietly in between them when a message concerning something about a delay in getting Charlie her tea came. The Exceed hissed and stomped out, Wendy following behind with an apologetic smile. He followed them, figuring that they might need some help which came with the bonus of spending more time with the only girl dragon slayer. Words stumbled out of his mouths when he caught up them up half way from the exit, forever thankful for the loud drunken laughter and generally chaos of the rest of the guild members, before Charlie told him to "be quiet and don't fall too behind".

A smile threatened to spilt his face in two as the boy walked right next to a smiling Wendy with the fuming Charlie in front of them. The trip there was easy and quick. A shiver ran down Romeo's back as he remembered Charlie's anger at the delivery men, because apparently they were messing around in the truck and broke the axis over a large bump that they didn't see. For someone small, Charlie certainly had a sharp tongue. Eventually they received the crate, free of charge, and headed home. Then, as they were almost in town, did those men (and Romeo was being generous to refer to them as that) attacked them.

Romeo may be still a kid who couldn't keep a decent flame lit for a minute, but he was still part of Fairy Tail. So he gave the attackers hell the best he could, especially when he saw Wendy and Charlie fall. The little boy swore to the little girl, who he has grown to really like, that he would protect her. And protect her, he did. At least for a little while, before one of them knocked him over and a small group of them started to kick him. Through the haze of swinging legs and loud voices, Romeo watched Charlie be harshly thrown to the side and Wendy thrown over a man's shoulders. A smirk crossed the injured boy's face as he remember the kicks, scratches, screams, and harsh looking bites that his crush gave to the cowardly men.

Wendy, just like any of the other dragon slayers, was stubborn and Romeo knew in his pained mind that she wouldn't go down with taking someone down with her. But anger still filled him, not just at the men, but at himself for not protecting Wendy better by being stronger. He couldn't lie down and do nothing- his pride as a Fairy Tail member and a potential boyfriend for Wendy wouldn't let him. So, ignoring his body's yells to lay back down because everything hurts, Romeo forced himself to stand and wobbled over to a groaning Charlie. Gingerly picking her up and holding her to his chest, the young mage walked with broken bones back to guild. The doors opened and he walked in with shaking legs, Romeo's body suddenly started to feel heavy. As the floor started to come close and his eyes started to close, he remembers seeing his dad and the rest of the guild rushing towards him, worry hanging heavy on their faces.

A gentle stirring brought Romeo out of his memories. He looked over and watched Wendy blink, her eyelashes brushing against her cheeks and her mouth forming a little 'o' as she yawned, her fangs peeking out. She stared at him with slightly sleepy eyes before reality seemed to hit her in the face. Romeo suddenly found himself pressed against Wendy, her arms wrapped tight around his shoulders and her face buried in his shoulder. Her slight shaking didn't escape his notice and he returned the hug, squeezing the girl's waist gently. Speaking for the first time since he passed out from exhaustion and pain, Romeo quietly and gently said, "I'm ok, Wendy. Everything will be ok." A gentle smile appeared on his face as he felt Wendy nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**~We Aren't Romeo and Juliet~**

**Chapter 2**

"I thought you were dead" whispered Wendy as she held onto Romeo. For two days, she watched over him. The injuries weren't as bad as she first thought but they were still bad. Her dragon instincts wanted to go back and murder her kidnappers for hurting what belonged to _her_, but they have been kept under watch by the Magic Council from their hospital beds.

A chuckle from Romeo snapped Wendy out of her thoughts and caused her to pull back to stare at her crush. The said boy moved her hands so they were being cradled in between his, before he lifted them up to gently kiss them. A light shade of pink dusted her cheeks as she watched him. Dear Grandeeney, he was such a gentleman, and so much more desirable than Shakespeare's Romeo. Because, really, an adult who falls in love with a teenager at first sight, without knowing anything about her, because he got denied by a different girl, gets himself banished from the kingdom after secretly marring the said girl after a day of knowing her name, and then killing the girl's original fiancée before killing himself…. Wendy doesn't see the appeal.

"I wouldn't have died, Wendy."

The only girl dragon slayer pouted as she said, "But those men could have easily shattered your bones, causing further…" She was cut off by Romeo's tug at her hands, which pulled her onto the bed and against his side. He kissed her cheek, darkening the blush that Wendy was wearing.

"We are in Fairy Tail, Wendy. It's a known fact that everyone in the guild doesn't die without putting up one heck of a fight. Or even stay dead."

Wendy nodded before snuggling deeper into Romeo's side, taking a happy delight in the pink that appeared on the boy's cheeks. "Besides," Romeo continued as he looked out the window and his blush darkened, "I like you too much to hurt you by dying." A single silent moment passed before what the boy just said registered in the girl's mind. The blue haired girl squealed before tackling Romeo against the bed, nuzzling her face into the side of his neck, now bright red. Wendy was on cloud nine- Romeo just admitted that he likes her which, in dragon terms, translates into him giving himself to her willingly as her mate!

Wendy felt Romeo pat her hips, his hands shaking. He took a deep gulp, and she could hear his heart beat speed up. Pushing herself up to straddle his midsection, thankful for the long skirt of her dress that was now pooled around her knees and the shorts she wore underneath, she stared with bright eyes down at the deep red faced boy. He cleared his throat after a moment before he said, "I have something very important to say to you, Wendy."

"Yes?"

Romeo started, "Wendy, you are one of the coolest, smartest, strongest, and kindest girls I have ever met. And one of the best cooks." She purred happily at the compliments, her inner dragon pleased about having its mate saying those things. Also it was happy to have its ego stroke. The boy went on, "It would be one of the best things that has ever happened to me if you would be my girlfriend." A wide, fanged smile just near damn well spilt Wendy's face in half as she once again groped the boy.

"Yes!"

She could feel a smile spread across Romeo's face as he tightly hugged her. "Oh, and Romeo?" She could feel him 'hmm', the sound vibrating his body. "This means you're mine forever."

Wendy pulled back and rolled over to lie against his side, before the boy asked, "Forever?" The girl nodded as her eyes threatened to close, the lack of sleep from worrying about Romeo catching up to her. "Forever. Even when it seems that we won't make it. Dragons are stubborn, especially when it's about keeping their mates."

The little dragon watched the little boy fall asleep as he muttered something under his breath. Wendy smiled and closed her eyes, the even breathing of Romeo's chest becoming her lullaby, with what her fine tuned ears heard settling in her mind. _**"Fairies can be stubborn when it's about staying with their partner too, you know." **_


	3. Chapter 3

**~We Aren't Romeo and Juliet~**

** Chapter 3**

Romeo ran his fingers through his hair one more time in the hall before yelling to his dad, "I'll be back a little late! I'm having dinner over at a friend's house with their brothers!" His dad stuck his head out of the entrance that led from the hallway to the living room, before he moved so he was leaning against the wall and watching his son.

"A girl. Your friend is a girl."

The boy, half way out of the door, stopped and looked up and over his shoulder, his father now standing right behind him. Romeo didn't bother to try and deny it. "How did you know?" Marco smirked and ruffled his son's hair. "Son, you are acting like how I did when I went to eat dinner with your mother's parents for the first time- a scared, nervous mess. Well, actually, every time I ate with them."

Romeo's eyebrows rose in surprise and asked, "Why? Were they that scary?" His dad went down on to one knee and placed both hands on Romeo's shoulders. Staring his son into the eye, Marco said, "A daughter or, in your case, a little sister is a very sacred person. No matter how liked you are, they will still threaten to kill you. Every time."

The young mage nervously gulped down the large lump that suddenly appeared in his throat. Marco patted his son's shoulder, oblivious to his son's current fear, and stood up. "Well, any ways, have fun, tell her to make sure you don't die, and I want to meet her. What time are you supposed to be over?"

"About 7:30."

"It's only 6:30."

"I want to buy some flowers."

His dad whistled and casually said, "Well, damn. If you weren't so young and innocent, I would say you were trying to charm her over to get some." Red faced, Romeo ran out of the door, yelling behind him, "Shut up!" The boy didn't slow down until he was in the middle of the bustling open market. He scanned the stalls around him, huffing and puffing to try and catch his breath, until his eyes caught sight of a familiar face. "Ms. Tally!"

The elderly woman smiled warmly, her brown eyes sparkling behind her thin glasses, and hugged Romeo. "Romeo, my dear, how nice to see you!" Romeo hugged the little woman back. Ms. Tally was a widow that he helped moved boxes into her flower shop and became friends with a few weeks ago.

"It's nice to see you too. Do you have anything new?"

Ms. Tally winked and motioned for him to follow her into her shop. The shop was small, easily missed if it wasn't for the bright yellow paint and large sign that said 'Demeter's Flowers' in neat, light blue cursive. The insight was white, the vibrant colors from all the different types of flowers. Romeo stood on his tip toes to stare at Ms. Tally's back as she wrapped something. A few moments later, the elderly woman turned to face Romeo with what she was working on cradled in her hands.

It was a large bouquet of sunflowers tied with a long, light blue ribbon. "I just picked them up about two hours ago. And since I figured you were looking for something for a girl, these would be perfect." Romeo didn't question how Ms. Tally knew because she was just like Mirajane; they know everything about everyone. Getting ready to dig some money out of his pocket, he was stopped by Ms. Tally gently wrapping a hand around his wrist. She was smiling softly as she handed him the flowers and said, "Don't worry about paying me, sweetie. Just come back and tell me that you made a smile appear on that little lady's face."

Romeo hugged Ms. Tally before running out of the door. Outside, the young mage took out and looked at a piece of paper that Wendy scribbled out an address. Luckily, he was familiar with that area. He smiled brightly, again, as he looked at the little heart that Wendy drew right next to the message. Folding the paper and placing it back to its previous spot, Romeo started off on his way.

At around 7 o'clock, Romeo arrived at a large penthouse on the very edge of town. Blinking, he was about to knock on the door when he heard muffled voices. Deciding to take a quick moment to make sure he didn't look like a mess, he looked at himself in a window. Clean jeans, black tennis shoes, a dark purple shirt peeking out of his zip up maroon red hoodie, hair in its usual style. Romeo took a deep breath before knocking. He took a step back as stomping feet came closer to the door. He chuckled as the door was wrenched open and Wendy went flying into his arms for a hug.

She had on a simple light blue sundress that tied behind her neck, and her hair was braided off to one side. He hugged her back, careful of the flowers, before pulling back to hand the yellow flowers to his girlfriend. Romeo gulped as he looked up past Wendy's shoulder and caught a glimpse of the rest of the dragon slayers staring at them intensely. Well, glaring at him really. Something in his expression gave his fear away to Wendy because she looked over her shoulder and pouted. "Don't worry about them; they aren't that scary."

_'From who's point of view?!' _initially screamed Romeo as he followed Wendy into the house. He only prayed that he didn't die by the end of the night…

_**~Some Time Later~**_

Romeo gulped deeply as he sat in the living room. Surrounded by the six grown male mages. With Wendy in the bathroom. Dinner went surprisingly well; he wasn't glared to death. He was surprised to learn that Natsu cooked most of the food, and he asked if Lucy taught him since they were dating. That promptly caused the fire mage to spit his drink clear across the table and cause everyone else to laugh. He just shook his head when Natsu said that he and Lucy weren't dating. Romeo helped clear off the table and washed the dishes, just like his dad taught him (he may be a perverted old drunk, but he was a _polite _perverted old drunk). A ball of satisfaction swelled in his chest when he saw the looks of approval from the older men.

But that was when Wendy was right next to him the whole time. But now, Romeo was sitting in the middle of the coach with Rogue sitting on his right and Laxus on his left. Natsu, Sting, Cobra, and Gajeel were sitting on the ground at his feet, leaving enough room for Wendy on the coach next to scared male child. So he was waiting for the girl to come back so he didn't curl up into a ball and start to rock back and forward from the sheer number of possible scenarios running through his head. Most of them involving him dying.

"Hey kid."

The young mage almost literally jumped out of his skin before turning to face Laxus. The blonde reached out and ruffled his hair. "Calm down. We aren't going to kill you. Yet." The others grunted or hummed their agreement.

"When is 'yet'?"

Gajeel spoke this time, "When you hurt Wendy." Romeo had to raise his eyebrow. "Why would I hurt Wendy? I mean, she's awesome, pretty, smart, kind, and strong. Plus she'll kick my butt…." The boy trailed off as he buried his red face into his hands as the older men burst out laughing. God, this was embarrassing.

"He has it so bad!" _'Thank you Sting for pointing out the obvious.'_

"At least he knows that Wendy will kick his ass!" _'Thank you Cobra for pointing out the obvious.'_

Wiping the tiny tears from the corner of his eyes, Rogue rubbed Romeo's back. "It's alright. Don't cheat or break her heart, and you'll be fine. We can tell that you are a polite, well behaved boy so we approve. Mostly, we are glad that Wendy has her mate." Natsu, curled up with his knees to his chest, waved his hand and added, "And it isn't like she doesn't have it bad for you either, so it's all good."

"Heads up, now that you are Wendy's mate, we'll hurt anyone that hurts you since you are now a part of the family." Some sort of giddy feeling came over Romeo, probably from the fact that he is accept as Wendy's mate and he's not dead. So many words wanted to come out, but Romeo settled for "You guys are awesome." He laughed when all of them, at the exact same time, replied, "We know." Just then Wendy came in and sat down next to Romeo.

"They didn't threatened you, right?"

With a smile on his face, Romeo said, "No. They just welcomed me into the family."


	4. Chapter 4

**~We Aren't Romeo and Juliet~**

**Chapter 4**

Dragons could always tell when something was wrong with someone, especially when it was someone that they loved. Call it being observant or watching a little too closely, but dragons just knew and will do anything to make whatever is wrong disappear. So when Romeo walked into the guild this morning, Wendy was on high alert as she made a beeline towards him. "What's wrong, Romeo?" she asked as she hugged him, rubbing her cheek against his like she was a cat.

Dragon breeding season was coming and, while the dragon slayers weren't actually dragons so they don't go into heat, they were feeling it. Even Cobra and Laxus. Luckily, they got a lighter dose of the short temperament (more so than usually), possessiveness (more so than usually again), and the clingy nature that was suddenly brought about. Usually a good breeding with one's mate will ease the season's behavior for at least a couple of hours.

But considering Cobra is the only one old enough to breed and who has his mate, the other six were left to try and be around their intendeds as much as possible: Natsu dragged Lucy off on another mission alone, Gajeel hung around Levy more (to the annoyance and protests of Jet and Droy), Sting has been drinking with Cana more, Rogue took Yukio to an art event that she mentioned this morning about wanting to go see, Laxus was pretty much glued to Fried's side, and Wendy was constantly with a two inch radius of Romeo. Cobra and Kinana haven't been seen for a couple of days, and it didn't take a genius to figure out where they were at or what they were doing if you knew what was going on (meaning that only the six dragon slayers knew; dragons are never keen on telling the whole world about their relationships, preferring to let people figure them out on their own). All of them trying to practically bathe the clueless mates (except for Romeo and Kinana who knew what was going on) in their scent to warn off competitors.

Romeo guided her to an unoccupied table in a corner of the guild before he said anything. "My dad's family is having dinner, and he and I are invited."

"Why are you upset, then?"

The boy took a deep breath and combed his fingers through the Sky Priestess's hair. "We don't get along with his family really well. They always are lecturing him about being a mage and his choices, because they run some small successful company and were expecting my dad to take over one day. They lecture me about following in his footsteps. Usually dinner ends with us going home early after a long, heated argument which is always two verses about twelve. Why we still are getting invited is beyond us."

Wendy rubbed her cheek against his shoulder, partly to coat him in her scent and partly to comfort him. Dragons were big family creatures- to lecture a family member of their choices when one could plainly see the good consequences outweigh the bad is unheard of. "Well, this time it will be three against twelve." The girl could feel Romeo's smile as he pressed a soft kiss to the side of her head, no explanation needed to her statement. "Thank you Wendy."

**~A Few Hours Later~**

"Look at you Marco! You look like a perverted old man! And you, Romeo, look like a little hoodlum!" She didn't even know one person's name, and Wendy already could tell that she didn't like the overweight woman in the hideous pink suit in front of her. All of them, even the children, were stuffy looking and all up tight, sending disgracing looks at Romeo and Marco. They haven't even noticed Wendy yet, too busy nick picking at the two males' appearances. _'Thank goodness Charlie isn't here or otherwise she would have started to bit off heads.' _The white cat was back in Magnolia, having dinner with just Happy, Fro, Lily, and Lector.

"And who is the girl?"

Wendy stepped up and looked up at the looming elderly man, presumably Marco's father, dead in the eye. "I'm Wendy Marvell, Romeo's girlfriend." She could smell their surprise as clear as day, while their faces remained in their permanent state of scowl. The old man just tsked and turned away, firmly saying, "Dinner is ready." The blue haired dragon slayer could just tell that dinner would end badly.

**~A Few Minutes Later~**

Dinner was moving along silently. The only sound in the room was the clinking of silverware and the occasional question to have something passed down. The air was thick with barely contained tension, and the littlest dragon slayer was starting to think that this was normal at the dinners, and whatever would break the tension every single time had the same theme- mages. Wendy was sitting in between Marco and Romeo, who both looked miserable, at the very end of the table, the old man sitting straight across from her at the head of the table.

"Wendy."

The called for girl looked up from her plate to stare at the old man. "Yes?"

"What are your opinions of mages?"

That one question seemed to finally break whatever was holding the tension in the room back. Shouts and mutters of generalizing mages (_'they're stupid and unreliable' _for an example) came from eleven people in the room while Marco and Romeo was furiously counter arguing.

The head of the family, if you could even call this group one, slammed his sliver goblet onto the table, immediately silencing everyone. Cold eyes swept across each person at the table before settling on Wendy with hands neatly folded underneath the chin. "I am merely wondering what Wendy thinks of Romeo and Marco being mages, even though they have better opportunities, not being some useless mages in a troublemaking guild like Fairy Tail." Before someone could stop her, Wendy stood up roughly, her chair flying backwards to crash into the wall.

A deep growl slipped past her lips as she glared poisonously at the startled man. Rolling up the sleeve of her dress, she proudly showed her Fairy Tail mark. "Listen here, _sir_," she sneered that word with enough venom to make Cobra proud, "before you shoot off your tongue, you should know that I'm a Fairy Tail mage. And to insult the guild as a whole, on top of insulting individual members, means there will be a price to pay. Fortunately for you, my mother's teachings about family are overpowering my urge to have you pay that price." Grabbing the stunned Marco and Romeo, she walked towards the door with her head held high and her back straight, ignoring the stares as she left. After pushing the two mages out of the door, she turned back once more to stare at the silent group.

In a much more calmer and gentler voice than before, Wendy said, "Just because Marco and Romeo aren't living the lives that you want them to lead doesn't give you the right to hurt them. They are people, free to choose whatever they want." With that, she closed the door to that group of people.

**~Back in Magnolia~**

Wendy was worried. Marco and Romeo have yet to say a single word since she blew up at dinner. The hour long train ride, feeling like it was much longer, was finally coming to an end just as the sun finished dipping behind the horizon. With a lunge and a loud blow of the horn, the train came to a halt. Passengers started to file out, bodies soon making a slow moving barrier. The three mages soon became part of the barrier. But as more people started to get into the crowd, bodies became packed together. The little blue haired girl got only one glimpse of the father son duo before more looming bodies blocked her vision. The smell of cologne, perfume, and sweat irrigated her nose, and the constant noise was starting to make her ears ring.

Out of nowhere, one large hand and one small hand, each equally warm, encaged hers. "Thanks Wendy, for what you did today." Wendy smiled and squeezed the familiar hands. "You're welcome. And thank you for being you."

"No problem; it's easy to just be us with everything we love." A light, giddy feeling spread throughout Wendy's chest as she felt Romeo squeezed her hand just a little bit tighter after that reply.

Clearing his throat, Marco looked down at the children and smiled. "Want to meet Ms. Tally, Wendy?" Nodding her head, Wendy hummed as she walked down the street with two men, feeling right where she belonged.


End file.
